1. Field
This disclosure relates to a protected anode for lithium air batteries, and a lithium air battery including the protected anode.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lithium air battery includes an anode capable of intercalating and deintercalating lithium ions, a cathode including oxygen as a cathode active material and a catalyst for oxidizing or reducing oxygen, and a lithium ion-conducting medium disposed between the cathode and the anode.
Lithium air batteries have a theoretical energy density of about 3000 Wh/kg or greater, which is equivalent to about ten times that of lithium ion batteries. Furthermore, due to being environmentally friendly and safer in use than lithium ion batteries, lithium air batteries are of increasing importance and are actively being developed.
However, the growth of lithium dendrites on anode surfaces of a lithium air battery may deteriorate performance, and may increase interfacial resistance between the anode and a layer adjacent to the anode. Therefore, there is a demand for further improvements in this regard.